The Sapphire Bracelet
by Dream Author
Summary: Takes place in thier fourth year. Draco Malfoy takes an unecxpected someone to the Yule Ball. And just like any other story, it all starts out with a gift and a kiss...
1. The Kiss

**Draco's POV:**

"Alright," said Professor McGonagall, "Boys," she waved a hand at them, "Stand in a line right here and girls over here."

The students obediently lined up.

"Now the Yule Ball is a dance," she began. There were groans coming from the boys and exited whispers from the girls. McGonagall waited for silence. "So right now we are going to have a little time for some practice," more groans came from the boys, "Now face each other, students," she said.

What the heck! As I turned I was horrified to see a certain someone who was happened to be named Hailey Tekigo. She was a Ravenclaw, Asian, and a fourth year like him, a major smarty-pants, and the Ravenclaw Keeper. She was the top Ravenclaw girl and also hated my guts.

"The person facing you will be your partner for today," McGonagall said. I gritted my teeth. Great, this was going to be horrible. "Gentlemen, step forward and take your ladies' hand."

I stiffly walked forward and harshly grasped her hand and scowled at her.

"Don't think it's going to be this way at the Yule Ball, Draco," she hissed.

"Not in a million years," I retorted.

When the music started and McGonagall walked them through the steps, I effortlessly went through the steps. What can I say? All of the Malfoys knew how to dance. But it didn't matter because the whole time I was thinking about how I was breathing in her air. Eew!

When the music stopped we immediately broke apart. "That's all class," Professor McGonagall said, "You may leave."

The room cleared out but we still held each other's gaze. "I hope that was the last time," she snarled, "I never want your hand on my waist again, Draco Malfoy."

Trust me, I didn't want my hand their either. But I didn't need to be bossed around by a snooty Ravenclaw. "Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

Thankfully McGonagall was out of the room.

"Why not?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"Because," I said as I pinned her against the wall, "I can do whatever I want." And with that I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

She gave a startled yelp as my lips touched hers. And then fireworks exploded in my chest.

I had really only kissed her to make her feel uncomfortable, and plus I hated the fact that she was telling me what to do. But what happened?

When I pulled away we both stared at each other with wide eyes. But then her eyes filled with rage. "What the heck, Draco?" she screamed.

At that time, I was still trying to calm down. I shut down that weird feeling in my chest and snickered.

"I heard you yelp, Hailey," I said, "You liked it?"

She screeched in frustration and stormed out the door.

Then I heard a voice. "Mr. Malfoy?" I looked up to see professor McGonagall. "You're still here?"

I stood and started walking out the door. "I was just leaving, Professor."

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Any suggestions?**

**I will continue but p.s. reviews help me make my chapters so much better!**


	2. The Gift

The days after that were definitely not pleasant.

Draco and Hailey definitely kept their distance.

Now it was the night of the Yule Ball and Draco sat on one of the chairs next to Pansy. She tried playing with his hair but he smacked her hand away. She even tried to kiss him but Draco pushed her away. He got up and wandered the empty corridors.

There was a faint sniffling sound coming from around the corner.

"Hailey?"

Hailey instantaneously jumped up and wiped away her tears. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. But why are you here?"

She glared at him. "None of your business, Draco!"

Draco just stood there. "That's not an answer."

She sniffled again. "Roger Davies is a jerk."

"He left you?"

"No Duh."

"Well then, may I have this dance?"

Hailey looked up at him. "Do you remember what I said that time in class, Draco? This is never going to happen. You and I are enemies."

"Well then think about this," he said, "I don't come and talk to my enemies when they're crying."

"Well then, leave!" she yelled.

"Ok," he said, "but not because you said so."

"Why?"

"Because I hate to see a pretty girl cry."

Before he left he handed her something. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a Sapphire Bracelet," he said.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Who else would i give it too?"

And with that he walked away.

Once inside again, Pansy immediately found him and seated herself in the seat next to his.

"Where did you go?" she pestered.

"Away from you," he said.

"But Drakey," she whined, "that's not an answer." She scooted closer and stroked his hair.

"Get away from me, Pansy," he said, "and for your information I was talking to Hailey."

"HAILEY? That Ravenclaw girl? We haven't even been here for an hour and you're already cheating on me?"

"Pansy, we were never going out and I never asked you to this dance," he said, "you have just been stalking me all evening."

"Fine!" Pansy stormed away.

Draco walked back into the corridors and found Hailey in the same place she was before.

"Why are you here, Draco," she asked.

"I wanted to see if you'd come in," he said, "Pansy is driving me crazy."

She looked up at him cautiously. He held his hand out to her. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't kiss you again."

Draco led Hailey back into the main room and she put her arms around his neck. "So you expect me to just dance with you?" she asked.

"Well a dance usually involves some sort of dancing," he said.

Hailey looked up in his eyes and suddenly saw every sharp feature in his face. She started to get a bit dizzy. Then she murmured something beyond hearing.

"What did you say?"

She spoke again. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco smirked. "I know."

When the song ended she pulled her hands away and looked in his eyes. "I owe you one, Draco," she said, "so I'm gonna give you this."

And with that she kissed him.

**A/N: sorry if this story was kind of short. It was just something I put together one night when I was bored. But if you like this, then you should read my other stories too.**


End file.
